Lettres d'un traître pour un traître
by MomoTheDreamer
Summary: Regulus a peur. Mais personne ne le voit. Personne n'est là pour lui. Alors, Regulus écrit. Ses doutes, ses craintes, ses rêves. Chaque lettre est remplie de ce qu'il est contraint de caché. Douze ans plus tard, Sirius les découvre.


Sirius pesta quand l'horrible chose appelé Kreattur disparut avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper, laissant derrière lui une pièce remplie de meubles brisés et de poussière. Les bannières vertes et argent avaient depuis longtemps perdu leur éclat, et si ça n'avait été des lettres – écrites par Regulus apparemment – qu'il tenait désormais dans ses mains, il aurait de nouveau explosé.

Sa première pensée fut de les brûler, tout souvenir de son frère – petit chien aux bottes de leurs parents – étant douloureux. Pourtant, l'idée que ce soit l'une des dernières traces qu'il lui reste de Regulus le faisait hésiter, et après quelques minutes, il soupira avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des seuls meubles dans un état acceptable de la pièce. Les lire ne ferait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, son frère était mort, mort peu après Orion et Walburga Black. Probablement tué par des Aurors, où à Azkaban – Sirius ne l'avait jamais su et n'avait jamais voulu savoir. Il ouvrit la première lettre, sur laquelle était inscrite « _à toi qui a su survivre »_. Aucune date n'y était indiquée.

 _À mon futur moi,_

 _J'espère que tu es heureux. J'espère que tu as pu parler à Père et Mère. J'espère que tu es libre. J'espère que tu n'as aucun regret._

 _Ici, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de Lucius, de Bella, de Cissy parfois. Père ne sort plus de son bureau. Il ne mange plus avec nous, et quand il ne travaille pas, il dort. Mère est toujours chez d'autres familles, les Shafiq ou les Greengrass. Je suis seul, je l'ai toujours été. Seul depuis que Sirius est parti à Poudlard, seul depuis qu'il s'est trouvé une meilleure famille, une famille qu'il ne méprise pas._

 _Il vient de finir Poudlard. Il est parti, disparu sans un mot, comme il l'a toujours fait. Il m'a abandonné, comme toujours. Parce que je suis différent, que je corresponds aux exigences de nos parents et pas lui. Parce qu'à ses yeux, je ne vaux rien. Je n'ai probablement jamais rien valu._

 _Cet été, il pourra dire qu'il avait raison, que je n'ai toujours été qu'un mangemort en devenir. Que je n'avais aucune chance d'être sauvé. Il pourra vivre librement, satisfait, heureux de son sort, sans jamais regarder en arrière. Sans jamais penser à sa famille, parce qu'il ne nous a jamais considéré comme tel. Comme Andy, probablement. Andy, qui n'était pas là quand Bellatrix a réalisé son départ, Andy qui n'a jamais dû réconforter Cissy quand elle hurlait la nuit après avoir vu le corps écartelé de sa sœur et qui était incapable de différencier réalité et fiction._

 _Andy n'a jamais regretté sa décision. Sirius non plus. Et nous nous retrouvons à la dérive, incapable de comprendre, incapable de combattre._

 _À mon futur moi, j'espère que toi, tu as trouvé le moyen de combattre. J'espère que tu as réalisé ce que je n'ai jamais pu faire._

Sirius n'eut pas conscience du moment où il laissa tomber la lettre, ou de celui où ses mains ouvrirent assez violemment la seconde lettre, comme pour dénier ce qu'il venait de lire, trouver une preuve, quelque part, que tout cela était faux. Regulus avait voulu de ce sort, il n'existait que pour plaire, que pour satisfaire les exigences d'autrui. Le visage pâle, Sirius commença la lecture d'un texte qui, étrangement, lui était adressée. À l'écriture moins propre, moins élégante, il pouvait deviner que Regulus l'avait écrit jeune, bien avant son départ de la maison familiale.

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _Je ne comprends pas. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal? Père et Mère m'ont tous deux félicité pour ma répartition à Serpentard. Ils ont dit que je faisais honneur à la famille. Est-ce la raison de ton silence? Parce que tu espérais que je sois à Griffondor, avec toi?_

 _Tu sais, j'aurais pu vouloir combattre, me dire que j'étais prêt à affronter la déception de nos parents pour être avec toi. Mais à quoi bon être avec toi si tu ne peux m'offrir que du mépris, et du dédain?_

 _Je suis un lâche, Sirius, mais tu l'est tout autant que moi. Tu n'as jamais répondu aux lettres que je t'ai envoyé, tu as fait mine d'ignorer de quoi je parlais quand j'abordais le sujet. Cet été, quand je regardais tes yeux, c'était du dégoût et de l'agacement que je voyais. Pas d'affection. Et puis, il m'a suffi d'arriver à Poudlard pour comprendre._

 _Ton frère n'était apparemment pas suffisant pour toi. Trop faible. Alors tu l'as remplacé. Et trois fois plutôt qu'une._

 _J'aurais pu vouloir essayer de comprendre. Plus maintenant._

 _Va te faire foutre, Sirius._

Sirius pâlit une fois de plus. Non. Non, c'était faux. Regulus ne lui avait jamais envoyé de lettres, pas le moindre mot. Walburga et Orion lui avaient dit que son frère ne le considérait plus comme tel, et quand il avait envoyé un message demandant des explications, son frère ne lui avait jamais répondu. Et l'été venu, c'était Regulus qui le fixait avec déception, avec amertume quand il parlait de Poudlard, et de James, et de Remus. C'était Regulus qui le jugeait quand il racontait le traitement qu'ils faisaient subir à Snivellus, et aux autres Serpentards. La troisième lettre fut bien vite ouverte, cette fois-ci l'écriture témoignant d'un adolescent.

 _Sirius,_

 _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris cette lettre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, jamais tu ne la liras, peu importe que je te l'envoie ou non._

 _Félicitation. Tu as désormais officiellement une nouvelle famille. Plus de parents obsédés par un Mage Noir en devenir, plus de petit frère à se méfier parce qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Plus non plus de mariage arrangé, non, c'est le frère qui va le recevoir. Après tout, il est désormais l'héritier, il a tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu, n'est-ce pas? N'EST-CE PAS!?_

 _Père a brûlé ton nom sur notre tapisserie familiale. Bella et Cissy étaient là, et l'expérience leur a probablement rappelé le sort d'Andy il y a quelques années. Sois heureux. D'ici peu, tu trouveras mille et une autres raisons de nous haïr et de justifier ton départ, que nous étions une maison de fous et de psychopathes. Que nos valeurs étaient dégoûtantes, ou que nous étions une cause perdue._

 _J'abandonne, Sirius. Clairement, si tu avais voulu de moi, tu ne m'aurais pas abandonné ainsi. Alors, oui, je vais faire ce qu'on attend de moi. Je vais obéir, et je vais satisfaire les exigences de Père et de Mère. Ils sont la seule famille qu'il me reste après tout._

Frénétique, Sirius attrapa les trois dernières lettres. Ce n'était que des mensonges, il n'avait pas abandonné Regulus. Son frère aimait être le centre de l'attention, son frère voulait de cette vie. Regulus n'avait voulu quoi que ce soit de lui après avoir été réparti à Serpentard, il ne voulait que la position d'héritier et le pouvoir qui allait avec. Tout cela n'était qu'une énorme erreur.

 _Sirius,_

 _On m'a donné un grand honneur. Cet été, pendant que tu seras probablement en train de vivre ta vie sans le moindre souci, Lucius me conduira chez son maître. Je recevrai sa Marque, Sirius, n'est-ce pas merveilleux?_

 _Que crois-tu? Regarde, tu avais raison au final, TU AVAIS RAISON! Va affirmer à tous ceux qui te sont proches que ton frère est un monstre, que tu as eu de la chance de t'en sortir! Dis-leur que ça t'importe peu qu'ils me tuent ou que je les tue, après tout, tous les coups sont permis à la guerre! Dis-leur, Sirius, et montre leur à quel point je te dégoûte, je t'horrifie!_

 _Et tu sais quoi? Je m'en fous, ça fait bien longtemps que tout ce que tu fais me passe par-dessus la tête. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, ou de ton approbation, ou de toi. Non, tu ne représentes rien, absolument rien du tout pour moi. Tu m'as abandonné, et sans doute bien avant que tu ne claques la porte de notre demeure._

 _Alors, Sirius, sois prêt à me tuer lorsque nous nous rencontrerons sur le champ de bataille. Parce que je n'hésiterai pas, tout comme tu n'as jamais hésité à me tourner le dos._

 _Sirius,_

 _Cette lettre est sans doute la dernière que je t'écris. Votre combat est perdu d'avance, et je ne serai plus là pour voir votre défaite. Je vais mourir, aujourd'hui, demain, qui sait? Je vais mourir en trahissant un Maître que j'ai juré de servir, tout comme tu_ _nous as trahis. Je vais le trahir en essayant de faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois, quelque chose que tu aurais probablement fait._

 _Mais je suis un lâche, Sirius. Alors oui, si je ne meurs pas en trahissant mon Maître, je vais mourir pour avoir voulu le trahir. Mourir dévoré par des Inferi, ou mourir torturé par Lord Voldemort, ce sont là mes deux choix. Au moins, je mourrai en sachant que j'aurai probablement été utile, que vers la fin de ma vie, j'ai réussi à faire mon propre choix._

 _Sirius…_

 _Je t'ai aimé._

 _Tu étais mon frère, mon héros. Quand tu as été réparti à Griffondor, j'ai été heureux. Rien de ce que tu faisais ne pouvait être mal, malgré tout ce que Père et Mère disaient. Parce que j'étais convaincu que les liens du sang étaient plus forts que tout, que peu importe ce qui se passerait, tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais, ni moi, ni notre famille._

 _Au final, il n'a rien fallu pour que tu me laisses tomber._

 _Sirius, une dernière faveur. Si jamais, par un quelconque miracle, tu retrouves mon corps, laisse le pourrir où il est. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois._

 _Regulus Arcturus Black_

Sirius quitta la pièce, les dents serrées et le menton tremblant. La dernière lettre fut laissée pour compte, et une fois certain que Sirius se trouvait loin, Kreattur la saisit la jeta au feu, tel qu'il savait que son maître aurait voulu. Le fait que le maître indigne ait été autorisé à lire les autres lettres était déjà assez détestable, il ne laisserait pas la mémoire du jeune maître être salie encore plus. La majorité du message avait brûlé quand Kreattur y jeta un bref regard.

En écriture enfantine, probablement dans les environs de 4 ans, sept mots vivaient leurs derniers moments.

 _Sirius, tu es mon grand frère préféré._


End file.
